


Watching "Halloween" on Halloween

by UnicornsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 90's AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Huxloween 2020, I go on a lot about 90's stuff too though, I just wanted it to ooze nostalgia, It is so fluffy, M/M, Teenage Kylo, Teenage Phasma, horror movies, slasher movies, teenage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace
Summary: Having nothing else to do on Halloween, Phasma invites Hux and Kylo over to watch the classic movie on Halloween night. Also it is the 90's.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Watching "Halloween" on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually started this fic last year, but I really heavily edited it and added a lot to it today, so it is basically a new fic with the same premise. I hope you guys like it. Also, it is not beta-ed because I wanted to get it out for today's Huxloween prompt of "Horror Movies" so. Hopefully there are not any terrible mistakes. Without further ado- enjoy!

Phasma had invited them over to watch a slasher movie. Hux did not care for them, whether it was Nightmare on Elm Street or Leprechaun or Friday the 13th. But Kylo, on the other hand, loved horror movies. He was stoked. He had convinced Hux to come along, saying it was something they could do together on Halloween. The three of them were all 17, which was too young to join adults for Halloween, and too old to join the kids. And none of them were the sort to go to a party with a bunch of drunken teenagers dressed in poorly imagined costumes, clumsily dancing to the Macarena at an ear-splitting volume. So, Phasma had invited them over to hang out and watch a movie. Hux could not seem to remember the name of the movie, though. Oh well. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Phasma said, opening the door with a flourish, as they walked into her parent’s large house. “The coat closet is over there,” 

The foyer opened up to a long hallway before them, which showed there were at least four other rooms on this floor, along with a staircase. The doorways were trimmed with light, lacquered wood, and the walls were covered in floral prints. Warm light exuded from a half-sphere light fixture hanging from the ceiling. Everything smelled like cleaner. 

“Right this way,” Phasma said, after they had finished putting away their jackets. They took off their shoes as well, and placed them next to the door. The floor was cool and smooth- some kind of hardwood from the looks of it. She led them through a room just to the right of the foyer, full of tan couches and long drapes, and stopped at an inconspicuous white door on a dark place in the wall. It did not seem like it would lead anywhere too interesting.

She opened it to reveal a hallway with a carpeted staircase going downwards. The carpet was old, slightly browner and worn down in the middle. The ending of the staircase was hidden from view because of a turn in the wall. Phasma went down first. As they turned the corner, the destination was further concealed because the floor downstairs was dark. It seemed like a place that a thick, dank smell would emanate from, but it only smelled slightly of old carpet. In spite of itself, Hux’s mind turned to the horror movie. This seemed like something from a horror movie, right? No, that was not the way to think; he was with his friend, and his boyfriend, and he was going to have fun. He tried to change his train of thought, think of what they were going to do a different way. Whatever this movie was, it was a classic, and Phasma was shocked Kylo and Hux had yet to see it. 

“You guys _have_ to watch it, it is _amazing_.” She had said.

Back in the present, Hux took Kylo’s hand in his as they descended. It was for balance, not because he was scared or anything. 

“So, what movie are we going to watch again?” Hux asked.

“We are going to watch _Halloween_ , on Halloween.” Phasma replied. 

They reached the bottom of the steps, and she flipped a light switch. Light flooded the room, revealing a large TV and two couches on one side, and a pool table on the other. The walls were lined with windows, all the blinds turned. The couches on the TV side had blankets thrown on them, and two large bowls of popcorn, one placed on a side-table and the other on the same dresser the TV was placed on. 

“This is going to be great.” Phasma said, as she opened the cabinet under the TV, and turned on all the necessary equipment. She then pushed the VHS tape into the VCR until it pulled it in with that satisfying _cla-click_. Hux and Kylo sat down on the large couch next to each other, and Kylo threw the blankets to the side. They were tiger and zebra print, too fluffy to be real. 

“You guys ready?” Phasma asked, already back at the light switch, “I’m gonna turn out the lights.” 

“Turn out the lights?” Hux wanted to say. But he was not scared. Nope. Not a bit. And he did not want them to _think_ he was scared, either.

While the movie played, Hux kept scooting closer to Kylo until he was practically on top of him. He started clinging onto him for dear life, burrowing his head into Kylo during the scary bits. Kylo, meanwhile, was not complaining in the slightest. He was holding onto Hux as well, both arms embracing the gangly, terrified red-head on his lap. The movie ended, and Phasma turned the lights back on. 

“So what did you guys think?” She asked. Then, she turned around and saw the state of their bodies, both wrapped around each other. The two had become such a twisted tangle of limbs, it was not completely certain what belonged to who. They were both petrified with horror- and thus said nothing in response.

“You guys are great,” she said, with a chuckle.

“I’m- I’m not scared.” Hux said, voice cracking, while Phasma was pressing the buttons to rewind the tape. Kylo looked incredulously at Hux.

“Of course not.” Kylo said, smirking. Hux scowled at him, and Phasma giggled. 

_I love my friends._ She thought to herself, as the VCR continued to hum in the background.


End file.
